6 minutes
by kikigirl101
Summary: Watch Troy struggle to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend with the song 6 minutes by the Jonas Brothers. First song fic so please don't be harsh! Troyella!enjoy!


**Hey I was bored and decided to write this cute little Troyella song fic so enjoy!**

_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies_

_Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me_

_Down by the shore first weekend of the summer _

_Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number_

_I wish I had a song on MTV _

_Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one she sees_

_She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time _

_I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine _

Troy looked at his best friend Gabriella Montez . She had brown shoulder length locks,honey brown skin and almond eyes. She looked over at him and gave him her famous smile showing off her pearly whites. '_It's now or never Bolton'_ He thought.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my hearts begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just three minutes with you_

_Four minutes and she's everything I see_

_Five minutes and she's that were I wanna be _

_Another minutes everything feels so new _

_That's just six minutes with you _

_Six minutes _

He felt his heart beat quicken and he was sweating profusely. He didn't know why he was so nervous he had asked out many girls so why was this one different? She was Gabriella Montez and she brought him most of the happiness he had that was the difference.

_She's looking at her watch while the dj is spinning _

_This could be the end or it ìs just the beginning _

_She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better_

_Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never _

_I wish that I was on the radio_

_I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show_

_This parties lame and now I'm running out of time_

_I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine. _

Troy was now looking at his watch '_Come on Bolton stop being such a wuss! It's just Gabi your best friend who you had a crush on in like forever!'_ he thought. The truth was he had to do it soon because there was only 10 minutes until free period was over.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake _

_Two minutes and my hearts begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just three minutes with you_

_Four minutes and she's everything I see _

_Five minutes and that were I wanna be_

_Another minutes everything feels so new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_Six minutes _

He looked over at her and saw her sitting on the bench looking over the campus. She was thinking about something and he knew it. '_good Troy now just walk over and ask what's wrong or what she's thinking about. Walk Troy that's it. Right. Left . Right. Left. Right. Left.' _He got to the bench and sat down. How he got to the bench he didn't know he just knew he was there and that he was scared to death.

_Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye _

_Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye _

_Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (that guy, that guy, that guy) _

He waved at her and she waved back . He kept waving like an idiot. "Gabriella I..."

_Yeah...time is passing by I'm losing my mind I need 1...2...3...4...5...6 minutes with you _

"_Gabriella _I wanted to ask you something." She turned and faced him as he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it softly. "well y-you see I l-like you a-alot andIwaswonderingifyouwouldbemygirlfriend? I understand if you don't feel the same way or if you want to stop being friends but I wanted to give it a try be-" he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on to his. She kissed him passionately and smiled.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake_

_Two minutes and my hearts begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just three minutes with you_

_Four minutes and she's everything I see_

_Five minutes and that were I wanna be _

_Another minute everything feels so new I need six minutes with you_

_Six minutes _

"Troy, I'd love to be your girlfriend, and I do feel the same way." she said He sighed a sigh of relief and thought he would faint. '_What do I do now?' _he asked himself but she looked at him and he looked at her. Blue eyes connected with brown and he knew exactly what to do. He leaned in and captured her in a fiery romantic kiss with as much passion as he had put into it. They broke apart and smiled. "So I'll pick you up at 7." he said and she nodded.

_six minutes with you _

**okay it isn't my best work but it's my first song fic so please give me a break!!!! so tell me whatcha think! R&R- kiki xoxo :)**

**ps- much love to people who review especially to this songfic!!! **


End file.
